


Если бы

by fandom_Kings_2017, Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Название:Если быАвтор:fandom Kings 2017Бета:fandom Kings 2017Размер:драббл, 968 слов.Пейринг/Персонажи:Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лейсил, Сайлас Бенджамин/Хелен ПардисКатегория:гет, слэшЖанр:драмаРейтинг:PG-13Краткое содержание:— Если бы я только мог остаться, — говорит Джек.





	Если бы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Если бы  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 968 слов.  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лейсил, Сайлас Бенджамин/Хелен Пардис  
>  **Категория:** гет, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Если бы я только мог остаться, — говорит Джек.  
> 

— Если бы я только мог остаться, — говорит Джек.  
Предутренняя темнота за окном становится все прозрачней. Скоро надо будет вставать. С тихим стоном он целует Джозефа в живот. Тот тихонько перебирает ему волосы на затылке, и Джек довольно мычит. У него до сих пор все болит после «специальной подготовки к чрезвычайной ситуации». Хотя вряд ли допрос в плену можно считать чем-то чрезвычайным. Все знают, что Геф не слишком церемонится с пленными, если уж те попадаются. Джек испытание выдержал, но не может прогнать ощущение, что с ним обошлись слишком мягко. Когда «свои» наконец освободили их к концу второй недели, на ребят напала сентиментальность. В грузовике, везущем их обратно на базу, только и разговоров было о тех, кто ждет их дома. Будто они только что выжили в настоящем плену. Каждый счел своим долгом показать фотографию. Кроме Джека — пришлось отмалчиваться и загадочно улыбаться. Но дома он улизнул к Джозефу, как только смог.  
Джо — полная противоположность армии, как будто другая стихия. Домашний, мягкий, настоящий. Даже удивительно — как их с Джеком пути пересеклись. Джек не сказал ему про спецподготовку, упомянул только, что их возили тренироваться в пустыню. Глупо — следы «тренировки» выветриться не успели. Руки Джо безошибочно находят те самые мышцы на плечах, что все еще ноют от веревок, но в его ласке чувствуется неодобрение.  
— Ты мог бы, — говорит он. — Сам знаешь.  
Джек морщится. Всякий раз одно и тоже.  
— Я бы тебя прокормил, — говорит Джозеф.  
— Принца? — смеется Джек. — На свою зарплату?  
Джо чертит что-то у него на плечах. Как будто тайные знаки, отгоняющие боль.  
— Ты не такой уж избалованный принц, — говорит он с сожалением.  
Джек сглатывает. Он не станет объяснять Джо, что, если все вдруг откроется, король сделает так, чтобы его уволили с волчьим билетом. И Джозеф еще дешево отделается.  
Он думает о том, как стоял на коленях с мешком на голове, связанный по рукам и ногам, о том, как резко бил свет по глазам, когда мешок срывали, приходя его допрашивать. О своем глупом, слезном желании просто оказаться рядом с Джозефом, уткнуться в мягкое теплое плечо.  
— Когда я стану королем, все изменится, — говорит Джек в который уже раз.  
Когда он получит корону, никто не посмеет указывать ему, что делать. Ведь не приказывают же отцу.  
— Теперь меня зачислят в гвардию, — говорит он. — Это шаг вперед.  
— Ну да, — отзывается Джо. — В гвардию.  
— Хватит.  
— Ты же не будешь беречься. Если б это был кто-то другой, но ты же полезешь в самое пекло.  
— Джо. Это мой долг.  
— Ну да, — беззлобно говорит Джо. — Долг. Что ты делаешь с собой ради долга.  
— Если б я мог, — его голос беспомощен, это не голос принца. — Если б я только мог сейчас надеть корону...  
Если б поменяться местами с Сайласом. Сесть на трон и успокоиться наконец. Не думать, что о них с Джо могут узнать, что его могут просто убрать от трона, если будет недостаточно полезен. Иногда ему кажется, что вся жизнь похожа на спецподготовку: стоишь в темноте и не знаешь, откуда в следующий раз ударят. И колени болят.  
Он зарывается в одеяло, Джозеф обнимает его так, будто имеет право не отпустить.  
— Еще пять минут...

— Если бы я только мог остаться.  
— Не можешь, — говорит Хелен с легкостью, и он невольно начинает думать: в какой момент она с этим смирилась? Но смирилась, определенно, не устраивает скандалов, не требует позвать ее ко двору. Она совершенно очевидно счастлива на этой ферме, с ребенком, который уже несколько месяцев не болеет — и они оба боятся радоваться этому, чтобы не сглазить. Она лежит рядом, теплая, округлая, плодородная — как его земля. Не то что Роза, худая, вся из острых углов, так, что повернуться боишься.  
— Не могу, — вздыхает Сайлас. — Но мне бы хотелось. Оставить это змеиное гнездо тем, кто готов всех разорвать, лишь бы очутиться на троне.  
В такое утро мысли о стране и о долге вызывают только глухую усталость и тошноту.  
— Я бы оставил страну Джеку. Он уже давно подпрыгивает и скулит, как щенок, едва речь заходит о короне. Сказать бы ему: надень ты ее и правь.  
Вот только Роза ему не даст, думает Сайлас. Встанет за спиной, положит любящую материнскую руку на плечо и начнет диктовать.  
— Он вернулся из армии? — несмело спрашивает Хелен. Сытое, довольное выражение уходит с ее лица.  
— Вернулся, — говорит Сайлас. — И сразу отправился по клубам. Какие его годы.  
Конечно же, он любит Джека, хотя первая реакция на сына, всегда опережающая другие — раздражение. И, пожалуй, еще зависть. Когда он сам был в возрасте Джека, у него уже была Хелен. И никого не было, кроме Хелен, и ничего — кроме ниоткуда взявшейся, оглушающей надежды. Ему тогда никого другого и не нужно было. А Джек только и делает, что бегает по вечеринкам. Девочки у него там, мальчики. Позор один.  
Если б сейчас поменяться местами с сыном. Вернуться в молодое тело, изобилующее соками, снова обрести веру в то, что все еще будет, как надо.  
Может, если бы вернуть ему сейчас ту бешеную надежду, он бы все сделал по-другому, он был бы смелее.  
Джек и не подозревает, насколько сейчас свободен. Вот дорвется до трона — и тогда поймет, но будет поздно...  
Птицы кричат, будто над самым ухом. Рассвет неумолим. Сайлас прячет лицо на смуглой груди Хелен.  
— Еще пять минут...

Они сталкиваются в галерее дворца — каждый воровато возвращается в свою спальню.  
— Джек.  
— Отец.  
— Что, веселился до утра?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что такое армия. А девочки по мне соскучились...  
— Мне бы твои годы, — говорит Сайлас. — А мы с генералом Абнером всю ночь проторчали за отчетами с границы. Было куда интереснее, когда я мог надеть мундир и отправиться на границу сам...  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорят они друг другу, хотя в окна уже светит стойкое утреннее солнце.  
И каждый — на одно биение сердца — снова произносит про себя: «Если бы только...»


End file.
